<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Akame ga fill: Lardy Leone by SongBird_567</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594993">Akame ga fill: Lardy Leone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567'>SongBird_567</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akame ga Kill! (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fat - Freeform, Force-Feeding, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leone stops by at a bar for a quick drink and bite to eat. Little does she know, but an imperial assassin is lying in weight to make sure this meal is Leone's last</p><p>Contains weight gain and a FATTY FIGHT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Akame ga fill: Lardy Leone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The street was alive and busy, many people going to and from shops while chatting with those around them. Any stranger would either be trampled or robbed blind, but Leone was a local and made her way through the crowd with ease. She had short blonde hair with two long tufts framing the sides of her face, deep golden eyes, and an almost characteristic smug smirk on her face. Her outfit was quite revealing, the main garments consisting of a black tube top to support her robust chest while a snug pair of black panties clung to her rear. There were golden bracers around her upper arms with white sleeves attacked. Matching this she wore a pair of chaps and a scarf around her neck. She might look like the average, and scantily dressed, street goer but in reality, she was an elite assassin for Night Raid, a group hired by the revolutionary army to eliminate the scum of a corrupt empire.</p><p> </p><p>Leone heard her belly growl, causing her to stop and scratch it. “Huh guess I’m do for a few drinks and a hot meal.” Leone said and lifted a heavy coin purse. “And I just happened to get paid so it looks like I don’t have to hold back!” Leone laughed boisterously before walking into her favorite restaurant. “Guess who’s back?!” She exclaimed before being greeted by cheers in response. Leone was known and welcome in this neighborhood yet there seemed to be one person in this bar who wasn’t in the happiest mood to see her.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile back in the kitchen, a smirk crossed a pudgy face. “Target has arrived.” Francesca murmured as she peaked through the door to the kitchen. “The intel was right. This was her favorite restaurant and the forged papers got me the temp job.” She said and laughed haughtily.</p><p> </p><p>Francesca, the assassin chef of the empire. A woman with deep purple eyes and long purple hair. She was very heavy set, her belly full capable of dangling down to her knees if not for her chef’s uniform supporting her belly. Despite her wide hips and heavy rump she elegantly made her way around the kitchen, preparing meals for the regular bar patrons and awaiting the order from her target. “I heard she’s referred to as a lioness. Well let’s see how this lioness enjoys a feast fit for a queen~”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah they actually named something on the menu after me!” Leone exclaimed and looked down at the menu, a special labeled, “The Lion’s Share.” With a note honoring Leone. “Well…I mean it would be rude not to order this right?” She asked her waiter who took the order off to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Francesca giggled hysterically from her peeping spot. “She fell for it! She really fell for it!” Francesca cackled and began to pull the cutlery from her belt. “Now with the work of my Imperial Arms, I’ll deal with her accordingly,” Francesca said and scraped two knives together. The woman set off, dashing around the kitchen preparing Leone’s order. “Assassin chefs who use poison are a disgrace to the culinary arts. If one wants to use the craft of cooking to end their target’s life then they should need only keep cooking until the target can eat no more!”</p><p> </p><p>Leone sat impatiently at her table, fingers tapping the wooden surface as she waited for her order. “Hmm…smells good but damn is it taking long.” She murmured, perking up as a tall mug of beer was placed before her. “Now we’re talking!” Leone grabbed the mug and started the chug, not stopping until every drop of the alcohol was gone. </p><p> </p><p>This was just enough time for her meal to arrive, the waiter placing a large pizza, platter of burgers, rack of ribs, a basket of fries before her, and three more mugs of beer. “This is the first course. The next will be out soon.” The man said and walked back to the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“First course?” Leone asked and cracked her knuckles. “Well, I didn’t want to hold back anyway.” She shrugged and grabbed one of the burgers, sinking her teeth into it. Her eyes shot open as the greasy flavor spread through her mouth, prompting her to eat more. The entirety of the burger was gone within seconds with more following suit. “Uuurp these are good. I should bring the rest of the team here someday.” Leone murmured and lifted her second mug of beer, chugging half the contents before stuffing a slice of pizza into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>With every bite Leone took her belly swelled outward with fat, a pudgy potbelly already resting in her lap. The lioness was too busy to notice this however as she was occupied by the exquisite taste of the food before her. Handfuls of fries were stuffed into her mouth, pizza slices rolled up and devoured, whole burgers crammed into her cheeks, and ribs stripped to the bone before Leone licked her fingers clean. “UUUUURRRRP.” Leone let out a mighty belch and slammed an empty mug of beer down. “Woah keep em coming! I don’t know if its a new chef or something back there but I’m loving it!” </p><p> </p><p>Leone’s request was quickly answered as her beers were refilled and another course of food laid before her. This time consisting of tender steaks, deep friend chicken legs, heavy bowls of pasta drowned in tomato sauce, and five loads of French bread. Leone drooled over the spread before her. She stabbed her fork deep into one of the steaks before cramming its entirety into her mouth. “Mm sho good~ They’re gonna have to wiggle me out of this booth.” She murmured and grabbed a chicken leg, stuffing it into her mouth, and spitting out the clean, white bone out a second later. “Or buy a new booth when I smash this one haha!” Leone laughed and smacked her belly, the fat wobbling in response. </p><p> </p><p>Leone cut one of the French loaves in half and stuffed it full of pasta, making it into one large sandwich. Licking her lips before taking a large bite, Leone ravenously devoured the entirety of the sandwich, her body bulging outward with new layers of fat. Her chest expanded, stretching her tube top as her rear swelled outward, her undergarments slipping between the fatter cheeks. The bracers on her arm grew tighter as powerful limbs grew thicker and fatter from shoulder to wrist. Hips stretched and grew wider in her booth, leather squeaking as the bare skin rubbed abasing them. Her thighs thickened and squished together, the masses of flesh pushing against each other while Leone’s belly laid atop them. This mass of fat sloshed and groaned as it was filled with beer and food, the acclamation of flesh now filling her lap and drooping over her knees.</p><p> </p><p>Various patrons of the bar stared awkwardly at Leone’s swelling form, unaware if Leone knew what was happening to her or if she didn’t care at all. Mothers shielding their children’s eyes as her already revealing clothing grew tighter and less effective at concealing her delicate areas. The black fabric was a stretchy and breathable material, able to keep up with Leone’s fast pace fighting style and strong enough to not rip when struck by bladed weapons…yet the unyielding surge of new fat was proving that stretching didn’t preserve decency. Like rising dough flowing over the lip of its pan, Leone’s breast bulged around the fabric which only served to conceal her nipples (while still leaving an obvious outline). The waistband of her panties was hidden under the thick slab of fat that was her love handles, anyone brave (or stupid enough) would have to search under at least two inches of fat to find it. The bulbous masses of flesh that were her butt cheeks were left almost entirely exposed as the fabric only managed to cling onto a slim percentage of her rump. </p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, there’s a third course too?” Leone asked as a variety of desserts were placed before her. Trays of cupcakes, stacks of eclairs, a massive chocolate sundae, and sugar cookies generously slathered with frosting. Leone giggled as she looked over the final spread and took a sip from her beer, a noticeable alcohol blush spreading across her pudgy face. Leone grasped a spoon in her pudgy hand, and scooped up as much ice cream as she could before stuffing it into her mouth. “Oh I’m fat but I don’t care at this point.” She murmured and imagined the lecture she’d get when arriving back at base. Najenda would complain she can’t complete missions, Mine taunt her for being a big blubbery fat ass, and Akame…well, Akame would probably ask where she got the food. Leone imagined the rest of the team wouldn’t care. Lubbock would either be psyched to see Leone fatter or devastated, Bulat had a heart of gold and wouldn’t care, either way, Sheele is so forgetful she might believe Leone was this fat all along, and finally Tatsumi…A devilish smirk crossed Leone’s face. “That boy is gonna go so squished.” Leone said and stopped her stuffing to feel herself up. One hand grasping her fleshy boob, squeezing it gently while another hand grasped the upper roll of her belly. </p><p> </p><p>Leone bit her lip as she stared down at herself. Her breast took up so much of her view now and beneath that she saw her belly press into the table. She was practically shivering in delight. It was this delight that brought her back to the food laid before her. Leone grabbed a second spoon and began to shovel the rest of the sundae into her mouth. If the food was good and being fat felt amazing then why should she stop? Soon the bulk of the ice cream was demolished and Leone tossed the spoon aside before grasping the bowl and placing it to her lips. She tilted her head back and began to gulp and guzzle the liquid contents of the bowl, nothing but melted ice cream and chocolate syrup. “BOOOOUUUURRRPPPPPP!” Leone belched and moaned. “Ooh yeah this is the best~” She cooed and scooped her belly up, spreading her legs and plopping it in between. “Gotta make room for this big gal…still, a lot to go but I’m feeling kinda full.” She murmured and debated if she should finish the meal.</p><p> </p><p>First off Leone doubted her ability to exit the booth with ease, and second off the thought of leaving without finishing the meal seemed even harder. All it took was a single sniff of the sweet delicacies before her and she was drooling. Looking at them caused her belly to growl. “Alright, I guess I can keep it up.” She said and downed her final mug of beer. Leone resumed her stuffing with the cookies and cupcakes, using both hands to cram the sweets into her mouth. Frosting stained her lips and cheeks as crumbs tumbled down her chins and landed in-between her cleavage. The growls of hunger from her belly soon turned into groans of fullness yet she continued on, stuffing the sweets down her throat. She began to huff and pant, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. “Ooh…can’t go on…” She groaned and looked at the eclairs before her. “But…so tasty…”</p><p> </p><p>Francesca watched from the kitchen and smirked. “Oh, it’s almost over. Soon my job will be complete.” She said and chuckled. “The executioner chef strikes again.”</p><p> </p><p>Back at the table Leone held the platter of eclairs in one hand which was visibly shaking. With her spare hand, she slowly stuffed the eclairs into her mouth. She savored the sweet chocolate and fluffy cream interior but as she swallowed she let out a groan as her belly was forced to accommodate more food. “Ugh…I feel like I’m gonna burst.” She murmured and slowly ate the next eclair. Her belly now rested atop the table, the mass of pale flesh developing a pink tint at the furthest point. This pink only grew more and more as she kept eating all until the final eclair. Leone looked at it with a conflicted gaze. She wanted it more than anything but her belly felt like it couldn’t hold anymore. She slowly reached for it, hesitating for a second before finally grasping it. “Ok…one…two…three!” Leone tossed the eclair up and tilted her head back, the eclair falling into her mouth following by a labored GULP. “Oh no…” She murmured as her belly groaned and growled to the point it was shaking. Leone laughed nervously and rubbed her belly. “Alright I know we overdid it but let’s just keep it together.”</p><p> </p><p>Francesca crossed her arms and smiled smugly. “Three…two…one.” She counted down and awaited the loud pop she was accustomed to…only instead she was greeted with the sound of another explosion. A booming BBBBBBOOOOOOOUUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP that shook everything in her kitchen. “What the hell?!” She asked and barged out of the kitchen to see Leone still in one piece. “How the hell are you not dead?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Leone asked as she was currently squeezing herself out of the booth. “Hey look I know that was a loud burp but can you blame me?” She groaned and pushed as hard as she could before managing to escape the booth. “Phew…now what were you on about?”</p><p> </p><p>Francesca’s eye twitched and she sighed. “I am Francesca, the executioner chef! I’m an assassin hired by the empire to eliminate you. This meal should have been enough to make you burst like a balloon!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, I knew about that.” Leone said and scratched her belly lazily.</p><p> </p><p>Francesca paused. “Wait what….HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW?!”</p><p> </p><p>Leone shrugged. “Eh, I’ve just got really good senses. I noticed your bloodlust the second I walked in, but the food didn’t smell or taste poisoned so I kept eating. Speaking of which how did you do that? I mean look at me. I’m pretty huge.” She asked and grabbed her belly with both hands, wobbling the flabby mass and chuckling as it jiggled.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Francesca paused, taking a deep breath. The woman before her not only survived her gauntlet of food and apparently knew about her plan the whole time. “If you really must know it’s all thanks to my imperial arms, Irresistible Temptations: Glutton’s Cutlery!” She exclaimed and gestured to the cooking utensils at her waist. “All the food I prepare with these tools is both irresistible and incredibly fattening!”</p><p> </p><p>Leone placed a hand to her chins, fiddling with the small roll of pudge. “Well if you’re an assassin hired to kill me I guess I need to return the favor,” Leone smirked and cracked her knuckles. “I’ll also have to take that imperial arms of yours when I’m done.” Suddenly Leone was engulfed in flames, her hair growing longer until it reached the small of her back while acquiring lion ears atop her head. She grew a tail while her hands grew large claws. The transformation was the ability of her own imperial arms The King of Beasts Transformation: Lionelle. This transformation normally gave her enhanced strength and agility only this time as she transformed something went wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Leone’s belly surged forward, the heavy mass of blubber hanging past her knees. The sudden expansion was almost enough to send Leone tumbling forward if not for an equal occurrence happening behind her. Leone’s rub swelled with new layers of thick fat, the massive cheeks drooping down thanks to their weight. Her hips stretched wider and wider which helped her balance but also served to knock a nearby table over. She bit her lip nervously as she watched her breast swell outward. Leone’s always loved her chest but basketball-sized boobs were a bit nerve-wracking especially when her top was digging deep into the dough like flesh. The golden bracers on her arms cracked and snapped off as her upper arms bulged to the size of a plump Christmas ham. Leone was forced to widen her stance as her thighs pressed together, the fat demanding more room. “Ok…so that was unexpected.” Leone said and tugged at the waistband of her underwear. “Come on come on…jeez, these clothes were street legal but there are limits y’know?”</p><p> </p><p>Francesca cackled and smirked, revealing a mouth of sharpened teeth. “Oh Leone you truly are a treat to work with. I was honestly worried if I could beat someone of your talents, but now I see I was overestimating you. At this size, you might not have burst like planned, but there is no way in hell you can fight at this size. Look at your stance! I doubt you can manage more than a brisk waddle.” The chef cracked her soft knuckles and stretched. “My training at the imperial fist temple should be more than enough to finish you.”</p><p> </p><p>Leone smirked. “More like imperial fat temple am I right tubby?” She asked and laughed, the action causing her entire body to wiggle and wobble, fat producing loud slaps as rolls bounced and collided.</p><p> </p><p>Francesca’s smile vanished. “I’m going to drown you.” She said in a deathly serious tone. “I’m going to drown you in cooking grease.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kinda surprised I was able to strike a nerve under all that blubber.” Leone said before Francesca lunged forward, striking her center mass in the belly. Leone saw the girl’s fist sink deep into her belly up to her elbow before she jumped back. Leone groaned as her stomach wobbled, almost throwing her off balance. She tried to charge forward but only managed an awkward waddle before having to lean against a table.</p><p> </p><p>“You see I have been this weight for quite some time. I’ve trained how to fight at such a size. You, however, can hardly walk.” Francesca mocked and charged forward again while unleashing a barrage of attacks. Her fist made contact with Leone’s belly at a blistering pace, the soft fat wobbling while letting out loud WHAP noises on contact.</p><p> </p><p>Leone groaned and stumbled back as the assault continued. She tried to reel back for a punch but her arms were so heavy and the fat made it too awkward on the windup. With thighs so thick and pushing against each other, she had a weak stance and missed the shot entirely as Francesca jumped back. “Yeah, you’re telling me! Arms are heavy, my boobs and gut are in the way, and my thighs are always rubbing together. Is there a way to deal with that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Skirts or loose-fitting pants. Though you won’t live long enough to go shopping.” Francesca replied and looked Leone up and down. ‘I might have done too good a job fattening her up. Every hit I’ve landed was absorbed by her belly.’</p><p> </p><p>Leone stepped forward. “Alright, I think I can get the hang of this.” She murmured and slowly widened her stance. ‘Really hope my underwear doesn’t snap.’ She thought to herself as she heard the fabric creak. Leone was pulled from her thought as a powerful punch struck her cheek, the force moving her out of this stance, spinning, and hitting the wall with a loud slam. Leone slowly rubbed her cheek and spat out a small glob of blood. “Well someone got a little more serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m simply tired of hearing your blathering,” Francesca replied and approached Leone to strike another blow only to be wrapped up in a tight bear hug. “Agh what in blazes are you doing mmfff!” Her sentence was muffled as her face was forced between Leone’s breast. She struggled and wiggled around but Leone’s thick arms held her like a vise. ‘She can’t jump around but she’s trying to suffocate me.’ Francesca thought to herself as she felt her body sink into Leone’s blubbery belly.</p><p> </p><p>“Just give in and this can be over and done with.” Leone groaned as Francesca wiggled. “I would just give you one good punch and be done with ya.” Leone murmured and began to squeeze Francesca tighter. Yet suddenly her ears perked up and she let out a surprised gasp. “Ah what the hell?!”</p><p> </p><p>Francesca smirked, the woman having reached her puffy arms around Leone’s back and grabbing her underwear by the waistband before yanking the fabric up. Leone’s grip weakened and she pulled her head back, gasping for air. “You left yourself open for this sneak attack!” She cackled and yanked harder.</p><p> </p><p>Leone lowered herself, widening her stance before finally delivering a successful punch, catching Francesca on the cheek and sending the woman spinning backward before crashing into a table. With the woman off of her Leone wined and desperately tired to un-wedgie herself. This gave the now fully agitated Francesca time to get up.</p><p> </p><p>“Well color me surprised. You managed to land a hit. Guess this means I should use my trump card and finish my original plan.” Francesca said and waved her hand by her belt, the cutlery glowing a bright purple. Suddenly hotdogs began to appear out of thin air, swirling around the room. “I hope you worked up an appetite Leone. This is sure to be your last meal!” </p><p> </p><p>“This…is a bit intimidating actually.” Leone murmured and chuckled nervously. “How about we mff!” Leone was cut off as one hot dog was forced into her mouth, quickly followed up by multiple others. She stumbled back and struggled to keep up as the plum sausages and fluffy bread was forced down her throat at a breakneck speed. She groaned and let out muffled protests, helplessly watching the food fly towards her and into her mouth. ‘This isn’t good.’ She thought to herself and looked down at her belly as it expanded and bulged outward. ‘She’s not letting up…I might really…’</p><p> </p><p>Francesca only needed to sit back and watch as the food did all the work for her. “All you have to do is last sixty seconds and my trump card will expire. Though I doubt that will be possible.” She joked and watched Leone swell. </p><p> </p><p>It was truly a spectacle to behind. Leone’s belly surging outward rapidly, drooping lower and lower to the point it hung down to Leone’s shins. The double belly shape had vanished as her gut was forced to take a spherical shape thanks to it being overstuffed. Francesca even noticed the pink tint returning as the skin stretched and became taut.</p><p> </p><p>“My my you digest things rather quickly.” She murmured and waddled closer, looking over Leone. </p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks were visibly bulging as more hot dogs were stuffed into her mouth but Francesca noticed there was also a thicker layer of fat. She smirked and tugged on Leone’s third chin before poking at the ring of fat developed over her throat. Leone’s bra had finally had enough and snapped, her breast bouncing from the force before their weight pulled them back down to rest atop Leone’s burdened belly. Her arms grew fat enough that her sleeves fell to the floor in heaps of tattered fabric. The upper portion of her arms sagged heavily while the upper area grew so thick and heavy that Leone was too weak to move them. Powerful hands grew soft, fingers growing so thick that making a fist was now impossible. The chaps Leone wore joined the destroyed fabric, her hips too wide for the clothing to contain. Leone blushed before a loud SNAP was heard. Finally the last of her clothing falling to the floor, her black panties. Thighs grew thicker than tree trunks, legs turning into pillars of blubbery fat, and feet barely managing to poke free. Leone’s ass squished against the wall as she leaned back, trying to keep herself up. ‘Oh no…the pressure is too much.’ Leone groaned before a loud FRRRRTTT escaped her.</p><p> </p><p>Francesca smirked, turning away and taking a few steps. “It seems the end is here. You put up a good fight.” She said and waiting for the pop…only again it never came and she was instead greeted with an all too familiar expulsion.</p><p> </p><p>“BBBOOOOUUUURRRRRPPPPPP ooh…oh thank god.” Leone panted and leaned her head back, resting on a soft roll of back fat. “Another bite and I really might have exploded.”</p><p> </p><p>Francesca spun on her heels, the movement causing her belly to shake and sway. “HOW THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING?!” She bellowed. “You have a bottomless pit of a stomach! How is it possible for you to eat so much?!”</p><p> </p><p>Leone placed a thick finger to her chins, the action taking a few seconds to accomplish thanks to her arms weight. “Well uh…huff…oh man, I’m beat…Oh yeah, my imperial arms has a trump card too. Guess the healing factor helped my gut stretch.” Leone murmured and rubbed one of the rolls on her side.</p><p> </p><p>Francesca snapped. This woman was clearly mocking her, and she would stand for it no longer. She lunged forward, screaming at the top of her lungs. She drew a knife from her belt and smirked. “Fine! I’ll just carve you like a thanksgiving turkey you bitch!”</p><p> </p><p>Yet Leone was quick to react this time. Pressing her bulbous backside into the wall Leone stumbled forward where Francesca collided with her belly. The woman sank in before being bounced back at twice the speed, slamming into the opposite wall. “You were right, my fighting style doesn’t work with my new body. I was fighting my own fat when really I need to embrace it!” Leone smiled and spun on a heavy leg before slamming her hip into the wall. The whole building shook before the wall collapsed atop Francesca. “Phew finally done…jeez, I’m tired.” Leone said and scathed her gut. “My buzz is gone too and I have to waddle my fat ass back to base.” Leone began to turn towards the door before she saw Francesca’s belt on the floor. ‘Did it fall off in the fight?’ She thought to herself and smirked. “Well, its mine now!”</p><p> </p><p>Leone grabbed the belt with all of its tools before moving to the door, giving a small bump that smashed it open for her. Then she waddled off into the night. Tired, sweaty, and very naked.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, on the other end of the restaurant Francesca, still alive, clenched her fist. “I hate her…so so much…” She groaned.</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>